


Poison

by Shadowstrider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Corruption, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: The imprint left of Tom Riddle in the diary could force Ginny's soul into submission easily. But with her being left emotionally vulnerable due to the toxic atmosphere of her first year, he could take control of her mind easily. Slowly but surely, he would corrupt her, until her soul was his for the taking.





	Poison

Hiding from the world inside of Moaning Myrtle’s Bathroom, Ginny Weasley was sobbing her heart out. All day she had been insulted by some of the Slytherin girls in her year. Although she had grown up as a strong girl who didn’t take any shit from her brothers, being away from her close-knit family for the first time had left her quite unsure of herself. 

Even though she had four brothers at school, they offered her no comfort: Percy had no time for her, the twins always teased her and Ron acted as if she didn’t exist. For the first time in her life she had no-one around her to turn to for support. Consequently, the girls’ insults about her clothes and her looks had taken their toll on the young girl’s self-confidence. 

If it hadn’t been for Tom, she didn’t know how she would have survived until now. When she had first found T. M. Riddle’s old diary amongst her school books, she had been confused as to how it had gotten there. Her confusion had only grown upon finding that the whole book was completely blank. She had intended to give it to Professor McGonagall, but after a particular harrowing day she had decided to write in it.

She had been very surprised to find that not only did the diary absorb anything that she wrote in it, but that someone even wrote back. And so she had met Tom Riddle, who had left an imprint of himself in his old diary. He had no answers for how the diary came to be in her possession, leaving the mystery still unresolved.

At first she had been cautious about communicating with a total stranger, but Tom had been the only one at school who had responded to her with any kind of warmth. He had a certain way with words and soon she became dependent on him for comfort. Any of her doubts about him or the situation had long evaporated by the time that he started to corrupt her.

*

In Ginny, Tom saw his opportunity to acquire his own body. Emotionally defenceless as the snivelling little brat was, he had thought that it wouldn’t require much effort on his part to seize her soul. But although Ginny’s heart was a mess, her soul was far stronger. Having to rely on the magic Voldemort had put into the diary 50 years ago, Tom was unable to simply batter her soul into submission. Instead he had to slowly poison her mind, devouring her bit for bit. Thanks to the toxic atmosphere in which she found herself, he had ample weapons to use against her. 

But always in the back of his mind remained his fear of Dumbledore. The old bastard had fucked his plans up royally last time. With only the diary as a vessel, Tom knew that he was exquisitely vulnerable. He needed a distraction to keep the old fool occupied and the Basilisk was perfect for this. While the old fool was occupied dealing with Slytherin’s Monster, he wouldn’t be able to notice what was happening to little Ginny as Tom slowly consumed her soul.

*

Standing in front of one of the bathroom’s large mirrors, Ginny stared at her reflection. Like all other female students, she was dressed in a white button-up shirt with a tie in her House colours, a grey v-neck jumper, a black robe, a black skirt, grey socks and plain black shoes. Her clothes may have been second-hand, but they were still in good condition. With salty tear tracks trailing down her cheeks and her light brown eyes swollen from crying, her normally pretty freckled face was a mess. 

While there was no truth in her peers’ insults, her anguished eyes and mind were unable to ascertain the reality of the situation. It was exactly this kind of emotional damage that Tom relished, because with her mind in such disarray it was easy to poison her soul. Although he was unable to blast her soul into submission due to his lack of power, her soul’s lack of access to magic made it powerless to fight his control over her mind. It was a stalemate of sorts, but every time that Ginny orgasmed, the resulting pleasure seeped into her soul, giving him a conduit through which he could attack. Speaking directly into her mind, Tom whispered his poisonous words: “You are beautiful, my princess. It’s a shame that your clothes don’t reflect your beauty.” 

The redhead said nothing in response, but Tom knew by the slight hitch in her breath that he had wounded her.

“Fortunately, the solution is easy...”

“What is it?” she asked, her eyes not leaving her body’s reflection.

“If the clothes are the problem, just remove them.”

Outwardly she didn’t react, but Tom felt the struggle inside of her as her soul recoiled in horror.

With devilish glee, Tom infused his words with magic: “Remove these ugly clothes, Ginny, don’t let them hide your beauty.” 

With her mind as damaged as it was, the strength of his magic was more than enough to bring her completely under his sway. Her eyes became unfocused as she started to undress, detached from reality.

As each article of clothing was removed and deposited onto the tiled bathroom floor, Tom felt her soul struggle against his control. Soon her small pale breast buds with their twin light pink nipples and her flat abdomen were reflected by the mirror, as were her toned limbs. Having removed everything else, she liberated herself of her one size too small and slightly frayed white panties, leaving her completely nude with her smooth hairless developing vulva exposed in front of the mirror. 

“That’s better. How do you feel now that you are free of your ugly clothes?”

“Beautiful...?” Her voice was filled with uncertainty, her thoughts muddled, but it mattered little to Tom.

“Exactly... Now show me how beautiful you can be, princess. Make those nipples hard.”

Ginny’s hands moved up to her chest, palming her small growing breasts while she started to stroke her nipples with a single finger each. Almost immediately they responded, becoming stiff under her ministrations.

“Excellent. Now twist them, hard!”

Squeezing her tender nipples tightly, she started to savagely twist them, making fresh tears appear in her eyes as she mewled in pain. Powerless to resist, her soul was starting to weaken in its attempts to fight him. Tom increased the pressure on it with his next command: “Take one hand and get your cunt wet, my little princess, while you pick up your wand with the other hand.” 

Doing as she was bidden, her right hand snaked its way down her abdomen until she was able to start rubbing her tightly closed nether lips with a single finger. As she was doing this, she bent her knees slightly, enabling her left hand to pick up her wand. 

Due to both the stimulation from her digit and Tom’s influence in her mind, her vagina started lubricating itself. Soon her finger slipped past her petals, rubbing against her blood engorged clit. The explosion of pleasure rocked her body, making her gasp as she started to focus her strokes on her clit. “Now take your wand and start fucking yourself, you dirty little whore.” 

Inverting her wand, she started to push the handle against her labia. Aroused as she was, they parted easily enough, enabling her to slowly start filling her cunt with the magical piece of wood. Tom didn’t know where she had lost her hymen and he didn’t really care.

Her breathing started to get more laboured as the twin stimulation from her finger and her wand built up a wave of pleasure inside her body. As she continued fucking herself with her wand, a fine sheen of sweat started to form on her pale skin. She was moaning wantonly when Tom gave his next command: “Now get a finger nice and wet, then stick it up your arse, you little cunt!”

Switching hands, she continued to fill herself with her wand, rubbing against her sensitive inner walls. Wetting her left index finger with her saliva, she then reached back with her left hand until she was able to rub her tight dark pink sphincter. Gasping as she pumped her wand in and out of her arousal slicked pussy, started to force her finger into her shitter. 

By now her progress to orgasm was inevitable. Tom was satisfied as he felt her soul falter in its resistance against him. As the little girl fucked her two holes, her wand rubbing against her sensitive cunt’s walls and her finger forcing her tight sphincter apart, he gave his last command: “Cum, you nasty slut, cum!”

Throwing her head back, her mane of dark red hair arching through the air, she buried her wand and her finger to the hilt inside of her fuck holes. Her muscles went rigid as the wave of pleasure raced up her nerves, setting them alight as the ecstasy flooded her mind and streamed into her soul. With his conduit established, Tom fired a blast of his magic into her soul, claiming another bit of it for himself as his corruption spread.

As the tired girl sank to her knees, her wand still grasped by her contracting vaginal walls, Tom felt how he grew a bit stronger, a bit more real. It was a tiresome process, but Ginny’s soul would be his.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
